


blue blossom

by stilinscry



Series: dumb fuckin boyfriends [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Lowercase, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: dongyoung and yuta go to prom. that's it.





	blue blossom

“yuta, if you don’t get your ass down here within the next five minutes i’m gonna end up having to take your man to prom. hurry the fuck up before me and dongyoung leave without you,” momoka yells and god, yuta is going to kill his sister.

“shut the fuck up momoka, dongyoung would never willingly go anywhere with someone as gross as you,” he shouts back as he runs from his bathroom to the bedroom. both his mother’s and dongyoung’s laughter floats up the stairs and yuta smiles to himself as he checks that his eye makeup looks okay.

“okay then, sayumi will take dongyoung to prom? is that any better?”

yuta scoffs. “sayumi would never betray me like that.”

“that’s what you think oniisan,” sayumi laughs and he gasps, because his thirteen year old sister is a snake.

he ruffles his hair and checks his makeup one more time before running back to his bedroom. his shoes are by the side of his bed and his jacket on his desk chair, and he grabs them both before running back out of his room and onto the landing. he checks his pockets and finds everything he needs; phone, card, car keys, and then he’s shuffling towards the stairs.

when he turns the corner however, he’s met with dongyoung’s smiling face and he backs up so that his boyfriend can join him on the landing. “hey,” he says, his voice soft. “your mum sent me up to tell you to, and i quote, _‘hurry the fuck up so i can watch bad thief, good thief in piece’_.”

yuta laughs a little, but it fades away as he realises that this is the first time he’s ever seen dongyoung in a suit and it’s nice. like, _really_ nice. his suit is dark teal, like they’d agreed and it’s so well-tailored that it has yuta choking a little, especially when he notes how the fabric is snug around dongyoung’s thighs.

“like what you see?” dongyoung asks and yuta’s head darts up, cheeks flushing a little as he’s caught red-handed.

“yeah, you look pretty good i guess, but let’s be honest, i’m the real show stealer here.”

he strikes a pose, stretching out one of his legs and throwing the hand holding his jacket over his shoulder but dongyoung doesn’t laugh. no, instead he steps closer and closer, pushing forwards until yuta’s back is against the wall and dongyoung is pressed against his front. a hand trails down his side, fingers brushing at the waistband of his trousers before resting at his hip.

they’re close, probably too close considering all of yuta’s family are only downstairs but the risk is kind of thrilling so empties his hands, dropping his shoes and jacket to the ground before reaching up to cup dongyoung’s face and pull him in for a kiss. it starts off chaste, but yuta is impatient and after a couple of seconds he pulls back to bite at dongyoung’s lower lip and then he’s licking his way inside.

dongyoung’s grip on his waist tightens as yuta’s tongue runs across the roof of his mouth and he presses himself closer, bringing his free hand to grab at yuta’s hair. he tugs a little, just enough to have yuta letting out a choked moan between their lips and its music to dongyoung’s ears. he does it again and this time, yuta’s hips buck up against his and the feeling of arousal that’s starting to pool in his lower stomach is unmistakable.

“do we really need to go to prom?” dongyoung gasps between kisses. “because i for one,” and more kisses, “much prefer the idea,” and even more kisses, “of just going to my house and spending the evening in bed.” yuta hums, in what’s probably agreement but dongyoung couldn’t really tell you because yuta’s mouth is making it’s way across his jawline and down to his neck and his brain has short-circuited.

his lips press sloppy kisses to the sensitive skin just underneath his ear and dongyoung doesn’t think that his life can get better, and then yuta’s teeth are sinking in to the skin near the front of his neck, next to his adam’s apple and dongyoung was so, so wrong. he whines as yuta sucks the skin into his mouth, hand tightening impossibly in yuta’s hair and he’s just about to say fuck it and push yuta back into his bedroom when he hears footsteps on the stairs and.. well, shit.

“dongyoungie, you were supposed to tell him to hurry up, not slo- oh, ohhhh. that explains a lot,” momoka says, her voice tired and dongyoung practically jumps back from his boyfriend, much to yuta’s disappointment.

her eyes scan over them both, her gaze jumping between their ruffled suits and yuta’s messy hair and the little hickie starting to bloom on dongyoung’s neck and she sighs, dragging a hand over her face. “i told mum it was a bad idea to send you up here, but no, don’t listen to momoka. what does she know?”

she carries on mumbling to herself as she turns back around and goes down the stairs and dongyoung is mortified. he can feel himself blushing as he turns back to look at yuta, but his boyfriend clearly has no qualms about being caught out like that. he’s bent over, lacing up his shoes like nothing just happened and dongyoung is confounded.

“yuta, what are we gonna do,” he hisses as he crouches down in front of his boyfriend. he’s rewarded with a confused look. “don’t look at me like that, your sister just caught us basically dry humping each other. oh god, what if she tells your mum.”

yuta laughs. “babe, i’m sorry to break it to you, but you have a very visible hickie on the front of your neck. even if momoka doesn’t tell her, she’s gonna know.”

dongyoung scrambles to grab his phone out from his pocket and yuta watches in amusement as he pulls open the camera and switches it to front mode. his eyes bulge a little when his neck comes onto the screen but given the way his fingers come up to brush at the tender skin, yuta knows that he likes it.

“there’s no way i’m gonna be able to hide this,” he whines, dropping his phone to the carpet before following suit, his legs crumpling underneath him as he falls down to the floor. “prom is cancelled. everything is cancelled.”

“god what a fucking drama queen,” yuta mutters under his breath as he stands up to full height. “c’mon, little miss diva, mum will kill us if she doesn’t get to take at least ten pictures before we leave.”

dongyoung doesn’t budge where he’s lying on the floor so yuta leaves him, picking up his jacket from the floor and walking towards the stairs. unsurprisingly, dongyoung is shuffling to catch up with him before he’s halfway down and as he’s stepping down the last step his hand’s land on yuta’s shoulders.

he trails behind yuta as they walk into the kitchen, where the rest of yuta’s family is waiting and dongyoung is shocked enough to let go of yuta when he sees his own mum sat at the kitchen counter. “mum, what are yo-”

“IS THAT A HICKIE?” sayumi yells, stepping closer to him as if to inspect the little purple bruise and dongyoung clenches his eyes shut and prays to any deity that’s listening to wake him up from this horrible nightmare he’s having. he listens as both his own and yuta’s mother gasps and yeah, he’d really like to wake up right about now. except he pinches himself and nothing happens; he’s still stood in the kitchen, under the scrutinizing eyes of his whole boyfriend’s family and you know what said boyfriend is doing? he’s fucking laughing about.

“god i knew you two were up there for too long,” yuta’s mum says, sounding more exasperated than anything and she huffs a little before fidgeting with the camera held in her hands. “i know you’re young and this is what you kids like to do, but son, did you really have to make it so visible?”

“sorry mum, i guess i just got a little carried away.”

dongyoung’s mum coughs. “um, how about we just go and take the photos?” she asks, smiling a little awkwardly over at yuta’s mum and dongyoung knows that he’s definitely gonna get lectured about this sometime in the near future. “you wanted to take them in the garden, right emiko?”

“yeah, yeah. c’mon kids. the sooner we do this, the sooner you can go and make out in your car or whatever,” she says as she walks to other end of the kitchen. the patio doors are already open, and dongyoung and yuta watch as everyone follows her out. yuta’s about to follow when dongyoung grabs him by the wrist.

“nakamoto yuta, i swear to god if you ever put me in this kind of situation with your mum again i will murder you and nobody will ever find your body.” his voice is low, tone serious and yuta chuckles.

“mm, save the dirty talk for later babe.” and then he’s gone and dongyoung only has a couple of seconds to gape at the audacity of his boyfriend before he’s left jogging to catch up.

yuta’s mum has as very set idea of how their photos should look and she ends up directing them as if this is a proper shoot, telling yuta to angle his chin just a little more left and dongyoung to look just a little more lovingly. he snarks back that he can’t look lovingly because he doesn’t love yuta’s snotty ass and she cackles behind the camera before murmering _‘ah young love’_.

yuta ends up pouting in the next couple of pictures and he doesn’t stop until dongyoung leans in to kiss it away.

“yes! that’s perfect, freeze,” yuta’s mum explains, sounding way too excited as the shutter sound of her camera sounds repeatedly and they both break away from the kiss to laugh. their eyes meet, and yuta sends him the softest smile ever and dongyoung can’t help but kiss him again.

they let yuta’s mum take a few more pics before, god bless her, momoka manages to distract her a little and that’s when they make their escape. “bye mum. bye mrs.kim,” yuta yells over his shoulder as they speed walk back into the kitchen. “don’t wait up for us.”

“yeah, what he said,” dongyoung laughs and he just about catches his mum’s amused glance before yuta is dragging him out of the front door. they’re both still laughing when they clamber into yuta’s car and it takes them a couple of minutes to calm down.

“well that was.. something,” yuta says as he puts his key in and turns on the engine. the car begrudgingly revs to life and he turns to dongyoung. “so, are you ready to go?”

“i’m as ready as i’m gonna get.”

“that’s what i like to hear.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello idk how many chapters there are gonna be but i'll try my best to make them good
> 
> twt me @igbthyuck,, my cc is in my bio so u can send me questions or fic prompts !!!


End file.
